Halloween Madness VA adition
by panky95
Summary: One-Shot! Rose, her brother Christian, her bff lissa and her boyfriend, dimitri, wants to have a little fun on halloween night. what happens when they come accross an abandoned house? is it even just an old house? or is it a living nightmare? R&R


**OK! so everyone knows that Halloween is coming soon so here is a Halloween one-shot I wrote last year. I hope you all like it! ALL HUMAN! **

**WARNING! Characters are slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any part of VA except the plot**

_Halloween Madness_

_~Rose~_

It was past midnight on Halloween. The sky was as dark as a raven's wings. It was cold, foggy and damp. Not really trick-or-treat weather. All the kids had gone home since it was past curfew. The only people left were teenagers that liked to mess around. I was one of them. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. But my friends call me Rose. I am 17 years old and I live with my older brother Christian. Our parents died when I was 10 in a car accident.

I was out with Lissa (my best friend since kindergarten and my brother's girlfriend), Dimitri (my boyfriend) and Christian. We had just finished egging an old guy's house. The guy came out of his house with his fist in the air saying, "Stay away from my house you rotten teenagers! I'm going to call the cops!"

We all started to run. We ran so fast that we didn't relies how far we were till we hit the dead end. That's what I thought it was till Chris pulled the vines away. Behind the vines was a gate. It was huge. It was the kind of gate that you can't see over. It was black and rusted. He opened the gate and it made a loud screeching sound that hurt my ears. He took a step towards the inside. Before he could go any furthered I grabbed him by the wrist. "What do you think you doing?"

"I'm going inside. What does it look like I'm doing?" Chris replied with his normal sarcastic tone that we both inherited from our father.

"I don't think that's a good idea, man." Dimitri said hesitantly. He always was one to take precautions.

"Why not? What are ya? Chicken?" questioned Chris.

Dimitri puffed up his chest and said, "I'm no chicken!" he then pushed Chris to the side and walked through the gate.

"I don't wanna go in there." Lissa cried.

"Why not, Liss?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling about this." She stated.

"Oh come on Liss! You'll be fine! Trust me. We have Chris and Dimitri to protect us. I mean they're _really_ manly," I said sarcastically.

She started to laugh, "Ok, ok, I'll go!"

We both walked through the gate and caught up with the guys. We were in some kind of woods. I mean all you saw were trees and a narrow path that was going uphill. It was really dark and I could barely see anything. The whole time Lissa had her nails digging into my arm. I guess she was scared. Lissa was the type that would get scared with just a fake plastic spider. She doesn't even watch scary movies. So I could tell that she was scared to death.

Fifteen minutes had past and we were still walking. "Do you guys even know what's here anyway?"I asked them.

"Nope," Chris said over his shoulder.

Dimitri just shook his head and kept walking.

"Just great." Lissa said under her breath.

Five more minutes had past and we reach another gate. It looked exactly like the other one. Chris opened the gate and walked through. This gate leads to a house. Well, it was more like a mansion then a house. It was huge, but it looked old and abandoned. Some of the windows are broken, pieces of the roof were falling off and the paint was pealing. Chris went up to the door and motioned us to follow him. We walked up to the door.

"Well, come on tuff guy. Open the door." Chris said, mocking Dimitri.

Dimitri's chest puffed up again and he went towards the door knob. But before he could open the door, the door opened by its self.

"Ok! That's it! I'm leaving!" Lissa said starting to panic.

"You're not going anywhere Liss." I said, "come on we got this far. We can't go back now."

"But I don't wanna go in there." She whined. I just looked at her till she gave in. "_fine_. Let's get this over with."

We walked into the house and I felt a sudden gust of freezing cold wind. We walked further in. It was dark in here, but the light from outside made it visible. There was a huge fire place on the right of the room with couches around it. Over the couches were white cloths and were really, _really_ dusty. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase. It was also dusty and had cobwebs all over the railings. Some of the steps had holes in them and looked really dangerous. There were a bunch of pictures on the walls, and yet again, there was a lot of dust. So much dust you couldn't even see what the picture was.

We were all just staring at our surroundings till Chris spoke up. "Let's split up. Dimitri, go that way." Chris said pointing towards the arch way to the left of the room. "Rose, you and Liss go up stairs and split up. And I'll go that way." He said pointing to a closed door behind him.

We all nodded and the guys went their separate ways. "Rose… I don't like this." Lissa said clinging close to me.

"It'll be fine Lissa. The worst thing that could happen is a spider jumping out at you." I said in a joking tone.

"Ok…but if anything happens, I'm blaming you." She said

"Whatever." I laughed. We both then carefully went up stairs. It wasn't much different from downstairs, dusty. There were a bunch of doors. There had to be about five doors on each side.

"Ok you take this side." I said pointing to the left side of the hall. "And I'll take this side." I said pointing towards the right side.

"K," she said shakily and went into the nearest room.

I decided to go in the room towards the back of the hall. As I walked I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I just ignored it and kept walking. I reached the door and twisted the knob opening the door. I walked inside and notice that it was a nursery. There was a crib in the center of the room. There was a canopy over the crib. There was dust all over it and was all tarred up. I walked towards it and moved the canopy so I could look in the crib. When I moved it I saw one of those old-fashion dolls with the perfect porcelain head, hands and feet with the little dresses and long beautiful hair. But this one was far from perfect. The doll was missing an eye, part of the cheek was cracked, there was a missing hand, the dress was torn, and the hair looked like a rats nest and was missing a big chunk. It looks like the doll had been through hell.

I walked over towards a little dresser that had what looked like a photo album. I opened to the first page and blew away the dust. In the picture was an old black and white photo of a baby. I was about to turn to the next page when I heard a blood filled scream coming from one of the rooms. I ran out of the room and into the hall. I heard the scream again and I noticed it was coming from the room that Lissa was in. I ran in the room and found Lissa under a huge dresser, the kind that's bigger then you. It was crushing her. She was crying and had blood coming out of her mouth, ears and nose. I screamed at the sight of my best friend. I ran over to her and tried to lift the dresser off her. But it was no use, it was too heavy. I gave the dresser one more tug and Lissa let out one more scream and fell silent. The weight of the dresser was too much. Lissa, my best friend, was crushed to death.

I ran out of the room, tears running violently down my face and went to find my brother. "Chris!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "Chris!" I screamed again starting to cry.

"Rose!" I heard someone call from the distance.

"Chris, where are you?" I yelled starting to panic.

"Hold on just stay by the stairs I'll be right there." He replied

I did as he said. I stayed there for what seemed like forever. Chris then came running in. I ran towards him and through myself at him and started to cry even harder then I already was.

"What's the matter Rose?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Liss…Liss…sh-she's…d-d-dead!"I stuttered

Chris froze. "Wh-what."

"She's dead. A dresser fell over her and crushed her. I tried to help her but I couldn't! It was too late!" I started to cry even harder if that was even possible.

"Stay here. Don't move ok. I'll be right back." He assured me. "Dimitri come on!" he yelled. Dimitri came running towards us.

"What's up?" he asked

"I'll tell ya on the way up." Chris told him, trying to hold back his own tears.

"k." Dimitri said and headed upstairs with Chris.

I just stood there. I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock.

"Oh god!" I heard one of the guys scream. I guess they found Lissa. Then there was a scream. It sounded like it came from Dimitri. Then all of a sudden Dimitri is falling down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom, his head was in an angle that shouldn't even be possible. I couldn't even scream. I just froze. Chris then came running down the stairs, taking me out of my trance like state and screamed.

"What happened?" I asked Chris

"I don't know…It looked like he was fighting with something and he looked like he got thrown down the stairs."

"Is he…dead?" I asked with tears starting to fill my eyes again.

Chris went over to Dimitri's body and checked for a pulse. He shook his head and put his head in his hands.

"He's dead." I said. It sounded more like a question then a statement.

Chris nodded his head.

"I wanna go home Chris." I said crying even harder now. First my best friend/sister and now my boyfriend of two years.

"Ok Rose." He got up and walked towards me. We then walked towards the open door. But when we were within a foot from the door, it slammed shut.

"Wind." Chris answered the unspoken question.

I just nodded and twisted the door knob. "Locked." I said starting to panic again.

Chris looked around the room like he was looking for something. He found a gargoyle statue and said, "Stand back."

I did as he said and moved back. He went towards the door and banged the statue on the knob till it broke off. He opened the door and we ran out. We were half way to the gate when something tripped Chris and dragged him back inside.

"Chris!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

"Rose!" Chris screamed back. His voice was filled with terror.

I ran after him but the door closed and wouldn't open. I could hear his screams that were getting softer and softer. Then it just stopped. It was silent. I grabbed a huge rock and through it at the window causing it to break. I went through the window. There was blood on the floor and it led up the stairs. I didn't want to but I followed it anyway. I followed the trail to a room. I hesitantly opened the door and gasped in shock of what I am seeing before my eyes. My brother was on the floor, decapitated. Blood was all over the floor. All of a sudden I got splattered with blood in the face. I looked up to see a rotating fan with my brothers decapitated head tied to one of the paddles of the fan. I screamed. The sight was unbearable to see. I wanted to run away but what I saw next made me freeze. On the wall was something written in blood. It said "Your Next."

This freaked me out even more. I walked into the hallway and all of the doors bursted open. I screamed and ran towards the stairs. When I got to the first step I tripped, making myself fall down all the stairs. I hit my head and I could tell that my leg was broken. I tried to forget about the agonizing pain and ran towards the door. I moved the couch that was there and ran out the door. I wasn't even a foot out of the door when I was pulled back in.

I noticed that the sun was coming up. I remember reading something about demons/ghosts; whatever the heck they are can't go in sun light. So if I move fast enough I could escape. I took deep breath, closed my eyes and ran for my life. I made it out and limped my way to the police.

Two Weeks Later

I had just come back from my best friend, boyfriend and brother's funeral. I was now in an orphanage because Chris was my legal guardian and I was only 17 and had no other family. I couldn't take it anymore. I had no friends, no family, no nothing. I don't want to deal with this pain anymore. I want it to go away. I went to my room. I grabbed my sheet from my bed and tied it on the hook in my closet. I stood on a stool and rapped the sheet around my neck. "1…2…3"

_The End_

**Well? I hope you all liked it. don't forget to review!**


End file.
